


Tovarisch

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Tovarisch

“Doesn’t that annoy you?” Luke Herrera asked Illya, as Napoleon left the commissary.

“What do you mean?”

“The way he calls you Tovarisch. Don’t you find it insulting? I’ve heard you berating people for calling you that.”

“It is not insulting from him,” Illya told him. 

“It means Comrade, doesn’t it?” Luke enquired.

“Yes,” Illya confirmed. “I admit that when people here call me Tovarisch or comrade it does annoy me. It is usually said as an insult.”

“So what makes Napoleon different?”

“He knows what the word means, beyond the translation. He has earned the right to use it.”


End file.
